


A Few Hours Getaway

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Everybody Loves Me [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fishing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Sometimes Phil needs a moment to himself. Good thing there's a pond nearby he can fish at.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Everybody Loves Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158392
Kudos: 26





	A Few Hours Getaway

Phil had his hands full with Techno and Wilbur. Sometimes, he would sneak away to the nearby river and go fishing. It was very nice. It was calming. Instead of the loudness of two children (not that he wasn’t really still a child himself), he heard the rushing sound of the waterfall close by.

Phil would bring a couple of satchels for miscellaneous loot, and a bucket for fish. It was a thing he did to get away, but it also helped him stock up on food stores.

Granted, he wasn’t really sneaking away. Wilbur and Techno knew where he was going. And they would hear him leave. But it was the principle of the matter.

* * *

When he was younger, Phil would bring Wilbur. At some point, Wilbur grew out of liking fishing. Something about the little kid in him getting comfortable with his new situation and wanting to run around instead of sitting still.

Phil refused to leave Wilbur alone in the cottage, so he was forced to come with. Until Techno came around. Phil had read lots on piglins, and after watching Techno protect Wilbur from the mobs a few nights in a row, he was perfectly comfortable leaving the two alone.

The first time Phil didn’t tell them he was leaving. He felt a few little pairs of eyes on him. He glanced around the bush and saw Techno and Wilbur hiding in a tree. As if they were following him like little secret agents.

Wilbur put a finger to his lips. Phil turned back to the water. He ignored them - he did keep an ear out though - and they ignored that he knew they were there. Until it was time to leave and Wilbur didn’t want to climb down from the tree without help, but also didn’t want Techno to go down without him and leave him up there.

Techno and Wilbur let Phil disappear to his safe heaven alone from them on. Only coming to find him when something was really wrong.


End file.
